


I'm Asexual

by kyanitedragon



Series: TG Aspec Requests [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Reader, Other, ace!Kaneki, ace!reader, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyanitedragon/pseuds/kyanitedragon
Summary: Kaneki comes out as asexual to his partner, who turns out to be asexual as well
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Reader
Series: TG Aspec Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580200
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	I'm Asexual

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon request, "can u plz do a x reader drabble where kaneki comes out as ace and then his s/o says tht they're ace 2? thanl u sm for ur blog btw,,,,"
> 
> Also posted on @tokyoghoulaspecs on tumblr

“Kaneki, calm down.” Hide said, voice firm but gentle. “If (y/n) really loves you and cares about you, then I’m sure they won’t mind that you’re asexual.”

Kaneki heaved a sigh, running his hands through his hair. “I know. I _know._ I love them, and I know they love me, but I’m still scared to tell them. I’ve never come out to anyone other than you.”

“Is there anything you want me to do? Do you want me to be there with you two? Do you want to practice with me what you want to say?”

“No, I already know what I want to say. And I want it to just be us. But thank you.”

“Of course.” Hide smiled. “Good luck! I’m sure it’ll go fine.”

\---

Once you met up with Kaneki, he strode toward you and took your hands in his.

“(Y/n), I need to tell you something.”

You could tell his hands were shaking slightly, but you said nothing about it. Instead, you rubbed his hands to comfort him.

“Alright. What is it?” You prompted gently, your concern and interest increasing with every passing second.

“We’ve been together for a little while now.” Kaneki began. “A-and I love you! I’m not— this isn’t a break up! I swear!”

You chuckled. “I know, it’s okay. Continue.”

Kaneki looked into your eyes, and then a moment later, he whispered, “I’m asexual.”

You held back a gasp. “You’re asexual?”

“Yes. Do you… know what that means?”

You grinned and nodded. “I’m asexual too!”

“What?!” Kaneki cried, smiling and happily laughing away his nerves. “Wow!”

You hugged him, and he wrapped his arms around you and squeezed you back.

“That’s… That’s cool.” Kaneki whispered. “I’ve never met someone asexual like me before.”

“This is very cool.” You agreed. “I wanted to tell you I was ace too, but I guess you beat me to it.” You kissed him on the cheek. “I’m glad you don’t feel alone anymore.”


End file.
